


If I Fell

by withtalkofsummertime



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtalkofsummertime/pseuds/withtalkofsummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras asks Grantaire to be his partner for a class project. Discussion of Mary Oliver and Robert Frost because oh god they're nerds they're such nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Sprung from this gif (http://25.media.tumblr.com/19acdd0e33580912a823ae2870b90da4/tumblr_mrlocpvbbW1r71hvyo1_500.gif) on on tumblr. It's very short, and may be expanded if I have more ideas for it.

Grantaire’s not sure why Enjolras is standing before him. “Can I do something for you?”

"You’re Grantaire, right?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, so I need your help. I want to do a visual representation that I can put on the board behind me for my project, the one he just assigned?" Enjolras gestures to the teacher at the front of the classroom. "And he said it could be a partner project, so I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner and help me out on the visual side of it. I’m not too skilled at visual things."

_Sure you’re not,_ Grantaire thinks. “What were you going to do the project on?”

"Well, I wanted to do something about Frost poetry and compare it to Mary Oliver, talk about how nature appreciation in its different varieties across time, and maybe bring some gender theory into it? Like, Frost is really expressive, but not so prone to metaphor as Oliver, who’s a woman. Does that sound even vaguely interesting?"

"Yeah, sure. I can see that. We should try to find poems from each of them that cover a similar subject within nature itself…and then maybe draw the subject with different tie-ins from each poem." Grantaire can see it forming in his head. He sees a bear, since that is the Oliver poem he loves the most. Oliver has always been more relatable to him than Frost.

"So you’ll be my partner? You’ll work with me?" Enjolras asks, his voice higher with hope.

"Yeah. I’ll work with you."


End file.
